Just The Girl
by peps-chan
Summary: Kei's POV: She's the only one who can make my heart tremble at anytime. She's a one-of-kind woman I fell in love with. She's Hanazono Hikari. She's just the girl I'm looking for. KxH


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Special A or the song. Although I wish I owned Kei-kun. *winks*

* * *

**JUST THE GIRL**  
written by: Pepster

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

**_"Just the Girl" - The Click Five_**

**_

* * *

_**

It's been another normal day at Hakusenkan, at the S.A. greenhouse. My co-members doing similar things like any other day, Yamamoto Megumi and Yamamoto Jun constantly glaring at Tsuji Ryuu's pets everytime, Karino Tadashi earning a smack on the head courtesy of Toudou Akira, and there's Hanazono Hikari, wanting to challenge me in another competition.

"Takishima! It's time for another challenge! I will definitely beat you this time. I guarantee you that!" Her voice rang in my head as she pointed a finger at me, her coal orbs firing with determination. I only smirked at her, and stood up from my seat. I eyed her with the same determination. "Oh really, you think you could beat me this time, _Miss Rank Two?_"

A vein popped in her forehead as soon as she heard the last three words I said. "Never call me Rank Two!" She screeched, clearly infuriated. But that's what I like about her. Her determination really amazed me and it is clear that I, Takishima Kei, am clearly in love with her. But she's really dense when it comes to these things. "That's the last time you'll call me that, TA-KI-SHI-MA!" she proudly said, her hands on her hips with a genuine smile on her face.

That eventually caught me off-guard for a few seconds. Truly, she's a one-of-a-kind, and the only one who can make my heart tremble anytime. Just then I regained my composure and said, "Like that's going to happen, HI-KA-RI."

Her fierce side came back. "You're so on!"

* * *

"Ugh! You're so unfair!" Hikari harrumphed while panting heavily. It looks like she's really worn out after we "competed" with hurdles. I kneeled in front of her and smirked. "Looks like you still haven't beaten me."

She rolled her eyes, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll take that as a compliment and an opportunity to improve. You know me, Takishima. I never back out." She smiled again and stood up.

"We better hit the showers and go back to the greenhouse." Hikari exclaimed as she ran towards the showers.

I smiled at her running figure. I truly agree with what she said, I know her. I've already known her since we were kids and I already liked her ever since that day. There are a few people in this world with such a personality like her, fierce, an optimist and determined at the same time, warm and caring. These qualities are merely an understatement. For me, she's an angel, an importunate angel.

"Takishima, what are you standing there for? Hurry up! I don't want to miss Akira's tea time!"

Her angelic voice interrupted my thoughts. She's currently waving at me until I heard a loud growl from her stomach. Her face immediately reddened as a tomato. I merely chuckled at her.

"D-Don't laugh! I-It's normal to be hungry after running and jumping at least ten times in a row!" She was embarrassed I know. I tried to suppress my laughter but a mere chuckle was what I could think of doing. Her reaction was just _priceless._

"Oh really… I thought it was thunder or stampeding horses. I guess I was wrong." I couldn't stop myself from saying that. If it was possible, her face reddened even more. "Takishima! It's embarrassing!"

"Fine, let's get going before someone mistakes that as something else other than thunder." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her. I heard her mutter something like, "Ugh! I said stop it!"

My smile didn't falter. That was just amusing, enough to make my day.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Akira asked us. I ignored her and approached to my seat. Hikari was the one who answered, "Same as usual, he won, and I lost." I looked at her. She had an exhausted expression and quickly flopped back to her seat and grabbed a cookie Akira made.

I only typed something in my laptop until Akira interrupted my job. "Kei, what did you do to her? If you did something to make her this weary, you're digging your own grave." She threatened. I looked at Hikari who was sleeping soundly at the couch. I recalled what she said earlier. "Who wouldn't be tired of running and jumping hurdles ten times in a row? All she needs is rest and food." I continued typing at my laptop and Akira left me be.

After a few hours, everyone went home, leaving me and Hikari at the greenhouse. I lost track of the time and the other S.A. members left us. I was just too engrossed with my work and I didn't notice them leave. Hikari was slumbering in peace.

I couldn't stop myself from walking towards her and looking at her face. I caressed her pale cheek as her lips parted slightly. Hikari was the only one who can move my heart. She's the only one who can do unexpected things and she's the only one I know who has that kind of fierce attitude.

I gently stroke her cheek until my eyes settled on her lips. My hormones went crazy as I continue to stare at her pink lips which made we want to kiss her right now. I slowly inched forward until our faces are just a small distance away. But I eventually settled one on her forehead and stroked her jet-black hair.

As I stood up, I felt her stir. Her eyes gradually opened as she looked at me sleepily. "Takishima? What time is it?"

"8:00 in the evening."

Hikari gasped. "WHAT?! How long was I asleep?" She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eye. My eyes slightly widened and I said, "About 7 hours."

"WHAT?!" her voice was earsplitting. "Oh no! Father's probably panicking right now!" She exclaimed nervously. "Oh, what kind of excuse can I make? I cannot possibly say "I was asleep for 7 hours and no one woke me up"!"

I sighed. She was panicking. "Relax, we could just tell your father that you had a surprise date with me and you clearly didn't expect it."

Her face flushed when I said that. "W-What kind of e-excuse is that?"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me, proximity of our faces only inches apart. "It's better than to get yelled at by your father." I smiled at her red face. "Plus, it's the best excuse right now."

She froze at the spot and stared at me with eyes wide as saucers. We remained unmoving at that time as we had a staring session. My eyes continue to wander on her eyes, her cheeks and it settled on her pink lips. I hesitated to close in the gap between us until I felt her cup my cheek and before I knew it, her lips pressed lightly on mine.

I was surprised with her actions as her lips moved gently against mine. I got over the shock and kissed her back. Fire kept running through my veins as my lips slowly moved against hers, my arms slowly made its way to her waist as I felt hers wrap around my neck. My mind was not in the state of rational thinking at this moment as I continued to kiss her. My mind swirled with thoughts of Hikari and Hikari only. Until we pulled away, gasping for breath. Hikari's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at me. "T-Takishima, I-I—"

I pulled her again to me and crashed my lips on hers. Colors quickly flashed to my mind as I continue to kiss her. I knew I longed for this moment, I didn't even know that it will eventually happen. I didn't say anything and neither did she. Our hands and lips did the talking. I slowly pulled away and looked at her with sincere eyes. "Hikari…"

"Um, I'm sorry for suddenly… you know…" She removed her arms around my neck and began playing with her fingers, her face red as a tomato.

I smiled at her and whispered to her ear. "You know you look cute when you blush." If it was possible, her face reddened even more.

"Um, Takishi—no, K-Kei, I-I—"

She stopped as I gave a quick peck on her lips. I pressed my forehead to hers, "You don't have to force yourself."

She sighed with relief. "Thanks for making it easier, Takishima." She beamed at me, as if I was the answer to her prayers. "But we're still lifelong rivals, you know."

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her and whispered to her ear, "I love you, Hanazono Hikari." I felt her hug me back and whispered back, "I love you too, Takishima Kei." Then we broke the embrace, and left the S.A. greenhouse hand-in-hand.

Truly, she's just the girl I'm looking for.

**_FIN…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_That's it for my first oneshot! I've been writing this for months and at least I managed to finish this. It was really hard keeping Kei in character so please tell me if his OOC and I'm terribly sorry if he's OOC. I would like to thank my first friend here in FFN, DarkJewel for beta-reading. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_peps-chan_


End file.
